


First encounters

by JackieSBlake7



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: A back story to the relationship between Faramir and Éowyn





	

'What are you plotting?' Denethor asked, seeing his two sons talking.  
'No more than that Theoden King's sister's daughter is fair looking and practical, and that Faramir is happy to be lord of Ithelien,' Boromir replied. There was a certain historic tradition in giving the younger sons of the Steward - and the Kings before them - a domain outside the city.  
Boromir had travelled to Rohan in an "unofficial" visit - as some of the members of the various ruling families on both sides occasionally did. The main functions of the visits were to "see what was there" and to affirm the tacit agreement that traders and others operating legitimately would be treated fairly.  
'And why would she consider Faramir rather than Theodred King's son?' It #was# time for his sons to consider marriages and heirs. There was some logic to creating such links with Rohan.  
'Their custom is somewhat against cousin marriage, he is somewhat older... and there is the King's henchman Grima - Wormtongue some call him.'  
'You know he desires her, and she does not him, or you deduce it?' The logical assumption.  
'They say an outsider can see more clearly than those involved.'  
'Or misunderstand things.' Denethor said with a smile. 'Why your brother rather than yourself? And why confirm him lord of Ithelien?' Testing his sons' power of analysis.  
'It is better that I marry within the noble families of Gondor - as there is no obvious need to marry someone neutral, especially given that the ways of Rohan are ... different to ours. If my brother and I have our own geographical areas of governance we are unlikely to quarrel - and nobles will reconsider their petty complaints or intention to stir up trouble between us if they have to travel the distance to the other brother.'  
Faramir indicated his agreement. 'Better lord of what I have the stewardship than indulge in petty quarrels and jealousy of what I can never have.' Whether he genuinely believed that or was trying to convince himself was not Denethor's concern, so long as the problems of a house divided were avoided.  
'Are you not getting ahead of yourself, as I am still Steward?'  
'Some things require much planning. The Steward's sons can have more leeway than the Steward - do it right and if it comes to naught we are seen as merely impetuous or even learning diplomacy, and Gondor gets the credit of having made the approach. And, no doubt, the fathers of those who approach me as the Steward's son requesting what they see as some minor favour approached you in the same manner, when you were the Steward's son..'  
'And their grandfathers my father... and before and hence likewise,' Denethor admitted. 'What will Theoden and his son make of this?'  
'Theoden is old and under the influence of Grima. There is also Theoden's sister's son Eomer - whose future role is ... somewhat uncertain.'  
'No doubt this Eomer will be sent here to see the lie of the land, and may well be encouraged to remain - and you and Theodred will have the benefits of having your nearest adult male heirs far from the centre of government but accessible when needs be. As you say - a long distance to travel makes nobles more cooperative.' One of the reasons Denethor had tacitly supported the arrangement his sons had been making over the past few years - and perhaps this Eomer could follow a similar path: Gondor might benefit in the long term. The idea did have its merits. 'What say you to this Faramir?'  
'I would ... prefer to see the lady first, but from what Boromir has said, if all others consent I will be willing to consider the matter, for the reasons said. And when Boromir and I have five grown and headstrong sons apiece and all demanding a role, we shall reconsider the situation.'  
#That# would be an interesting situation.  
'And should the King of Gondor return before that distant day?' Or the Shadow would return.  
'What will he know of the ways in which Gondor works - and how will he prove who he is? We have authority now, and the people of Gondor know who we are and mostly respect us...'  
'Mostly?' Denethor asked wryly. He agreed with the rest of the assessment. Though there were certain contacts by those called Rangers Boromir would learn about when he became Steward. Secrecy was maintained implicitly rather than overtly - and the Rangers wished to maintain Gondor's borders for whatever reasons they felt fit.  
'The master smith and master baker sitting together in the tavern think we know insufficient of practical matters - and are probably right in their own particular domains - and that we tax them too much, the scholar who has read oh-so-many books thinks we follow the wrong theory, and those who are not on the Council of Advisers feel they are unjustly excluded... and there are always one or two who mock or speak ill of those in power regardless.'  
'In matters of the smith and the baker and suchlike experts, I am willing to acknowledge their practical superiority, the several next are dreamers. What would you do with the mockers and their ilk?' Denethor would trust the guildsfolk in some cases further than his advisers because they had their expertise and thought the Council of Avisors something they would never achieve.  
'A dam needs a way for water to escape - so too with people of Gondor. Better people think they can speak and occasionally jest against those who rule than have them say nothing until they take up the nearest knives and stones.'  
'And,' Faramir added, 'If they think we listen to their concerns, and change something that annoys in particular - or give some minor benefit that means much to them, but requires little on our part - they stay loyal.'  
That too Denethor had long practiced, and had encouraged his sons to do since they were old enough to speak courteously to such people. He was Steward of the people as well as of the king, wherever he was.  
'So how far you would follow the whims and vagaries of those who think of nothing beyond the next penny or meal?'  
'We rule all the people of Gondor. There should be opportunities for even those to acquire a trade,' Boromir said.  
'So you are one of these so-called democrats?'  
'Let them have earning a living to fill their heads rather than alehouse prattle. If they have something to lose through disruption they will probably be more careful.'  
Denethor considered the points raised. 'You are learning some of the practicalities of ruling.'  
'And should Ithelien prosper then some of those who complain about too many skilled persons and too little work can go there and probably have more work than they care for.'

****

'So what do you think of this Faramir, sister?' Eomer asked after the Gondorian left.  
'He is looking for a wife at some point - and he is more suited than his brother.' Faramir had implied this was one intent of the visit, in a manner which would allow it to be "a topic of consideration" without loss of face if not pursued.  
'So you would marry him should the matter be pursued?'  
'It would require more than one visit to persuade me... and I would have to see his Ithalien.' Eowyn smiled. 'I am not against the idea. What do you think brother?'  
'He is honourable - and I would trust him in a battle.' Eomer said and shrugged. 'Grima is an ill influence.' There was no honourable way of eliminating him - and there were those elsewhere considering doing something, though Eomer was keeping his distance from them. Eomer had not decided yet whether it was better to stay and support Theodred or to leave until after Grima's influence had been marginalised and create his own version of Ithelien - or even operate alongside Faramir as the latter had hinted.

****

'Both Boromir and Faramir on their separate visits suggested I establish a domain for you cousin Eomer. What do you say to that?' Theodred asked - neither hostile to the idea nor overtly encouraging it. He could see the advantages of his cousin being based "somewhere else a little way away but accessible" as the two visitors had suggested.  
'Faramir said his position and mine were the same - and once the succession occurred what would our roles be? Better have the glory of ruling some province and doing it well than be the focus of every person with a petty grudge they'd otherwise forget within a short time. And Boromir said that if it were discussed now it could be presented as an honourable thing agreed and arranged in advance not an exile.' The idea had an increasing appeal... though he wished to be part of the King's Council.  
'But blood is blood - and would you have your sister far away rather than married to me?' Whatever Rohan custom was, it would be one option.  
'I would find you and her together... strange.' Eomer admitted.  
'Shall we say that these are possibilities to be considered, rather than dismissed out of hand.'  
'Agreed - and shall we say there is merit in considering them. I am ... not averse to being given one or other of the titles and roles of some of my predecessors in the same position over the centuries.' It would be better than leaving with a band of his followers roaming wherever whim took him.  
'As you are not a learned or a bold man to be so excluded from the power intrigues that are likely to emerge, we will consider the possibilities - now and later.'  
So Theodred wished to reign as well as rule... But, Eomer decided, he would rather have the power to make the title given his own than the constraints of ruling.  
'You wish to be remembered as Theodred the Wise, constraining potential threats?' Eomer asked with a smile, before continuing. 'There are worse ambitions than aiming to be remembered as ... Eomer the Warden of Rohan's Borders.'  
'Sometimes being considered wise arises from not doing anything stupid or rash, and knowing who are the best advisers and when to listen to them.' Theodred considered the possibilities. 'We would have had this discussion at some point whether or not the men from Gondor had come here.' He smiled. 'Talk with the Keepers of the Records and find some of the old titles and domains.' He would consider privately what to do if the possibility of Eomer becoming over-mighty became apparent - but Middle Earth was a big place. 'We shall discuss it further when you have done so. There are more important things to consider... what shall we do with Grima, and who else shall I consider marrying?'


End file.
